delux_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost
Frost is a witch who's been described as having a Heart of Ice, referring to her role as the Witch of Ice. As the eldest and most powerful witch of the threesome, she is the ruthless leader of the Triunx, a group of three witches, and wishes to rule the universe. She was a former student at Cloud Tower, but was expelled along with Dacy and Hurricane in Season 1. Personality Profile Frost, like her name, is a cold type of person, and often acts cruel for the sake of being cruel. She tends to act rude and ridicules people she does not approve of. Her temper tends get the better of her when things do not go her way. As she was taught by Headmistress Lagrona, she and the other witches, Tenna and Hurricane, hate the Alfea fairies extremely, and especially the Delux Club, specifically Flame Burn and Luna Bright because they evade them time after time. She would often call the fairies "pixies", but after the introduction of the Pixies in Season 2, she called them "twerps," "geeks," and "losers." As she was very cruel, she always fought her way to be the best and most powerful and for many seasons Frost and her sisters have continuously reappeared to destroy the Delux. She is the cruelest and most vindictive of her sisters, and is Malkon's favorite more often than Dacy or Hurricane. Frost, Dacy and Hurricane are biological sisters and Frost is the eldest of the three. As leader of the Triunx, she enjoys tormenting her sisters if something goes wrong for them, but right for her. She often tries to destroy the Delux without the other members of the Triunx, as she considers herself more powerful and intelligent than her sisters are. Frost has always been able to steal the spotlight as the more evil, whoevers plan it may be. She often starts as a second-in-command and as seen in Season 2, fought with Cradler to gain the ultimate power. She had always gotten the stronger and leadership part of her evil group. Often, Dacy and Hurricane are forgotten and when important matters of the Triunx is discussed, Frost's name is mentioned more. The Gloomix that the Triunx got was somewhat similar of Dacy and Hurricane, whereas, Frost's was different indicating her leadership. Nitornus also never really seemed to notice Dacy and Hurricane, often ignoring them. He always paid more attention to Frost. Dacy and Hurricane, however got fed up with this and deserted them during the search for Ripea. But, whenever being trapped, Frost would always be the first to escape but she has shown that she needs her "sisters" whenever a plan is hatched. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Frost was the main antagonist of the first season along with Dacy and Hurricane. She ordered Trot to find Luna's scepter and find Flame. She met Flame who Dacy caught spying on them. When the other girls arrived to help her, she proved to be far more formidable. When she was just about to contain the Delux in her Ice Prism, at the last minute, Luna used her powers to get Flame and the others out of there. Frost also became the victim of a prank set up by the Delux: Dips, a cute little puppy who saw Frost as his mother. After obtaining Luna's ring they soon realize, it was not the vessel for the Great Dragon, but a while later, she found out Flame was. During the Miss Magix contest, she cast and removed a spell on her classmate Abigail. After the incident with the Nightmare Gargoyle, she, along with Dacy and Hurricane, were expelled. Later, Frost, Dacy, and Hurricane went to Earth to steal Flame's power. Before that happened, Frost enlightened Flame by filling in the missing pieces of her past. After which she, Dacy and Hurricane yanked Flame's power out of her with their vacuums. She and the other Triunx then took over Cloud Tower and summoned forth the Army of Decay. Frost herself completely destroyed the Red Fountain Campus by calling forth an Ice Dragon to wrap around the campus, thus freezing it. She faced Flame in one final confrontation after she got her powers back. She lost, and was sent to Light Rock Fortress. |-|Season 2= Frost, Dacy and Hurricane had a smaller role in this Season. The three appeared in the middle of the series much meaner and more powerful than before; but are still defeated by the Delux Club and their new member Aurora Waters. Later, she is shown joining forces with Cradler even falling for him like Dacy and Hurricane. When the Triunx go to Red Fountain to steal their piece of the Codex Frost solved the riddle "What equals the weight of Red Fountain?" by placing a statue of a mage wearing a robe which indicated wisdom on the other pedestal on the Scale of Justice. Cradler summoned Frost to follow Amanda to Pixie Village when his "Levron" pretended to be sick. She managed to freeze the village and threatened Carina to give her the fourth Codex, but was robbed of it by Amanda. Frost then chased Amanda into Downland where she battled Queen Nemea. When it seemed like Frost was done for, Dacy and Hurricane arrived to aid her and they steal the fourth Codex. When they were betrayed Frost, Dacy and Hurricane merged together to form the Mega Triunx, a dark witch with their three powers combined and all three in control. After Cradler's defeat, the Triunx were able to escape. |-|Season 3= The Triunx are frozen in blocks of ice and dropped off in the Omega Dimension thanks to the Light Rock guards hoping Frost and her sisters' hearts will freeze. Frost got out easily cackling and saying, "You think you can freeze my heart? Don't you know that my heart is already so cold, nothing can freeze it!" The Triunx appear with Malkon near the beginning of the season and start to work for him. Frost begins to develop a crush on him like the other girls, but starts to doubt Malkon's power when he starts using them for his bidding. In order to become a decent match to the Delux and their Enchantix powers, Malkon grants Frost and the Triunx with their own Disenchantix; but still are defeated in the end. She and her "sisters" later laughs to Malkon, reminding him about his defeat at Alfea. When Malkon transforms into monster, Frost loses a little of her respect toward him and even admits that she, Dacy and Hurricane have bad taste in men. Malkon hears what they are saying and shows his true powers by unleashing spell of the elements all around Magix. When seeing how the Delux stole the Agador box from Malkon and man himself being "monkey in the middle" she loses the last of her respect for him and leaves. After Malkon's defeat, they are again captured and sent back to the Lighthaven Prison for their attitude change. They show up at intervals throughout the season, causing mayhem and sometimes causing the Delux to earn their Enchantix, such as when the Triunx went to Nimia and attacked the Delux Club, resulting in Leela getting knocked into the water. Nina earns her Enchantix because of this, so Frost indirectly helped Nina earn her Enchantix. |-|Season 5= In Season 5, Frost and the other Triunx are seen in the prison of Oceania, where they meet Nitornus, who seems to be interested in her. After he turns into a monster by absorbing pollution from an explosion on an oil rig on Earth that spread through the oceans and reached his cell on Oceania, he and the Triunx escape from prison together. The Triunx and Nitornus then go to Earth to gain more pollution as the Delux battle them. Frost and the Triunx receive a power up from Nitornus so they can become stronger than the Delux. They then go to the Archives of Alfea and a battle begins. Frost tries to hurl ice at Flame but Moon jumps in the way and falls off the platform causing him to gain amnesia. The Triunx then leave as Daragona and Agelda arrive. Frost reports to Nitornus about the fight but he gets mad because they did not finish off the Delux. The Triunx sneak outside Alfea as Dacy plants a curse on Electra's phone. Later on, after gaining Maria's cursed Sirenix, she intercepts a fatal blow from Flame's Fire Jab saving Nitornus. Later during the getaway Nitornus acknowledges that she protected him. She then replies by saying that she would do anything for him. After that Nitornus protects Frost from a Devourer and after getting the seal from the Pillar of Balance, he protected her from the Delux. Dacy and Hurricane had possessed the Singing Whales of Miscena and they tell Frost to ditch Nitornus, which Frost again refuses. When the Delux destroyed the final seal, Dacy and Hurricane left Nitornus and Frost, believing that Nitornus' dreams won't come true. Frost stays by his side and tries to get the Sirenix Powers of Ripea, Maria's old friend. Unfortunately Maria warns Flame, who gets into Frost's way and Dacy and Hurricane steal Ripea's powers right in front of Frost's face. Frost brings Nitornus to Earth, where she freezes a factory that Nitornus uses to create a pollution rain to refuel. Nitornus then attacks the Pillar of Light to get Aurora and her Sirenix to power up the Throne. After succeeding, Nitornus is possessed by the Thrones destructing power and he attacks Frost, who is then protected by Dacy and Hurricane. Frost reunites with her sisters and breaks up with Nitornus. They try to win against Nitornus, but instead he sends them flying away, leaving their current location unknown. |-|Season 6= Frost and her sisters, Dacy and Hurricane reappear in Season 6. Frost, Dacy and Hurricane command the Beast of the Depths to attack Maria at her party on Inferio. Later, she and her sisters conquer Cloud Tower and makes an alliance with Christina. She and her sisters attack Nimia college with the help of Christina who brings Nimia's Treants to life and makes them start attacking the fairies and paladins who study at Nimia college. Seeing this commotion, the Delux confront Frost, her sisters and Christina only for them to lose their powers (except for Flame). More coming soon Appearance |-|Civilian= Frost has white hair, pulled back into a high ponytail held with a dark blue-tube piece. Though her bangs are pulled back into her ponytail, she has pieces of her hairs, curled, reaching her shoulders. She has white eyes and wears dark blue eye-shadow. Her civilian outfit is a dark blue midriff tank top and matching skirt with a belt studded with diamonds. She also wears the same colored boots. |-|Witch= Frost's witch form is a dark blue one-piece suit and a blue cape, with boots a darker shade of blue. Down the front of the suit is a white stripe that forms a thin belt with the letter "F" over the stomach. With this, she wears finger less gloves and dark blue eye shadow. |-|Gloomix= Frost's Gloomix is dark blue with a glowing two-ringed necklace with a blue diamond hanging from it. |-|Disenchantix= In her Disenchantix form, Frost wears an outfit resembling a dark blue/navy bikini with ice blue lining, with dark blue shawls that attach to her arms and outfit. She also has on a three-layered hair piece holding up her ponytail. |-|Super Triunx= Her outfit is the same with her Witch outfit, except it is all red, and ripped. Her skin is also green and her nose is long. She also has a red mask. |-|Dark Sirenix= In her Sirenix form, Frost retains her ponytail form, she now wears a blue bodysuit, dark blue/black lipstick. She also has blue tentacles coming from her backside, her makeup stays the same. |-|Fairy= The Triunx infiltrated Red Fountain disguised as fairies in Season 2 Episode 8. In this form, Frost was called Mimi and had her hair worn down and turned a very pale yellow color with her bangs pulled back. She lacked eye shadow/makeup other then her lips and wore a winter themed tube top with a dark blue jacket over it. Along with jeans and high-top shoes. |-|Young Frost= Young Frost has very short hair in comparison to her normal self, with noticeable wavy messy bangs. She wore a dark blue vest over a ice blue t-shirt, two bracelets on each wrist, jeans that were torn at the thigh and white sneakers. She wears a necklace with a diamond. Her voice sounds younger and her powers are weaker. |-|Light haven Prison= Frost wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. The other witches are dressed the same as her, only with their own hairstyles. |-|Dark Witch= Frost's outfit consists of a thigh-length dark blue top with elbow-length large hanging sleeves, blue graves over ice blue tights and a black belt and black shoes. Her hair is held high in a ponytail held with a dark blue tube-like piece and there are three bangs that hang on each side of her head. Her eye shadow is spread over a larger area around her eyes and its edges have a triangular/flame-like pattern. Powers and Abilities {{Main|List of Frost's spells Frost's powers are based on ice (hence the name) and is capable of create objects out of ice, such as daggers or spikes, create snowstorms and many others ice based (or cold energy based) attacks. She is powered by anything cold and frigid and hates anything warm, fuzzy, cuddly, soft or cute. Flame has been trained to keep all emotions except hate concealed. She is unable to cry tears. When she freed from herself from the ice in the Omega Dimension, she sarcastically remarked that her heart was so cold that even the Omega Dimension could not freeze it anymore (the essence of the Omega Dimension was supposed to be such that its cold froze even the heart of those imprisoned there, as mentioned by the pilots of the ship who threw the ice blocks containing the Triunx into the Omega Dimension). Trivia *Her polar opposite is Flame Burn: **Elementally: Frost has ice related powers and Flame has fire related powers. **Personality: Frost is cruel and mean and Flame is compassionate. *The only time Frost lets her hair down is in Season 2 episode 8 when she is disguised. *Mergona is the home planet of the Triunx. *Frost was interested in both Malkon and Nitornus, both villains who can turn into monsters. Her reaction for each one is different. When she first saw Malkon as a monster she was repulsed and lost interest, but when she first saw Nitornus as a monster, she was impressed and into him even more. *Frost shares her power source with Helena and Nelly. *Frost's birthday is on October 7.